


Pull Over

by twinArmageddons (cruel_oath)



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You" [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/twinArmageddons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Eridan are driving to Evansville for Feferi's wedding, but Sol's starting to get tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this post](http://demiboystrider.tumblr.com/post/123931617557/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) on tumblr.

A soft yawn escaped Sollux as he drove down what must’ve been the most boring stretch of highway he had ever been on. Karkat wasn’t kidding when he said the drive to Evansville was long and boring, and to make matters worse, there was no hotel to stop at for another ten or so miles. Sollux wasn’t sure if he could even hold on for another ten miles. God, why didn’t he get a coffee when they stopped for dinner?

In the passenger seat, Eridan was fast asleep, head resting against the window. Tiny snores escaped him, which Sollux tried his hardest to ignore. It was getting difficult to stay awake now, and if he were to fall asleep, they definitely wouldn’t make it to Feferi’s wedding.

Sollux yawned yet again, blinking in a vain attempt to stay awake. The sign he just passed said that there was a hotel about seven miles away. If he could just hold on for a little longer--

“Sol?” Eridan was awake now, giving Sollux a concerned look.

“Yeth?”

“You doin' okay? You look exhausted.”

Sollux nodded, “I’m fine, ED.”

“Sollux.”

“I thaid I’m--” a treacherous yawn escaped Sollux, prompting Eridan to chuckle.

“Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

“ED--”

“Sollux Captor, I did not leave California to come to fuckin' Evansville only to die because you’re too stubborn to let me drive while you rest,” Eridan chided, “Now, pull over.”

Grumbling, Sollux finally pulled over as Eridan unbuckled his seatbelt. Eridan climbed out of the car, stretching as he did so. He walked over to the driver’s side, opening the door for Sollux. He chuckled as Sollux let out another yawn, helping his boyfriend remove his seatbelt.

Eridan kissed Sollux’s cheek, gently stroking his hair. “You gonna make it to the other side of the car, or do you need me to carry you?”

Sollux climbed out to the car, yawning softly. “I’ll be fine, Eridan.”

Eridan smiled softly, kissing Sollux sweetly. “All right, baby. Now, seriously, go relax. You look like you’re going to pass out right here.”

Sollux nodded sleepily, walking over to the passenger side of the car. He climbed in and put on his seatbelt, relaxing into the seat. He rested his head on the window, smiling softly as the car started moving. Within moments, Sollux was sound asleep, a tiny smile on his face.

 


End file.
